Dark Paradise
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Two years after Danny Desai killed his father in an act of self defense and to save Jo Masterson, things continue to be crazy and the life of Danny and Jo. Their connection has grown since Danny returned to Green Grove, but will it turn into something else? Janny!
1. Prologue

The past holds many great things that can be used as a lesson, but when there is a secret it can nearly kill the person that is holding it. For two years Danny Desai has kept a secret that only one other person knows. Jo Masterson, the daughter of the chief of police and one of Danny's best friends, was the only one that knew about Danny's secret. However; the only reason that Jo knows the secret is because she was with Danny when the incident occured, and it has been haunting the both of them ever since the moment it happened.

Two years had passed since the faithful day that made Danny and Jo have a closer connection than they ever thought they would. Two years ago Danny Desai, who had been accused of killing not one person but two people, saved Jo's life when his secretive and insane father, Vikram Desai, nearly pushed Jo off of a cliff. Jo, being the chief of police's daughter, knew that Danny had done it in not only self defense, but also to save Jo from being thrown to her death. She knew that her dad would understand, even though he would be a little biased.

Jo wanted to tell her dad, but Danny was not going to go back to jail and he made that clear to Jo. Danny had went to jail at the age of 11 after Vikram killed Danny's aunt with a jump rope and then convinced Danny to take the blame for it. Five years later when Danny was 16 he was able to leave juvie and he began school at Green Grove High School. It took a while but some people in the school started to warm up to him, especially after he was cleared as a suspect in Regina Craine's murder.

When Danny moved back to Green Grove his friendship with Lacey and Jo started to improve but they quickly noticed that it was never going to be the way it was before Danny's aunt was killed. The friends had many ups and downs, but they always there for each other. Then, while he was on the run for Regina's murder, Danny came clean to Jo and Lacey. Danny told his best friends that he had never killed anyone in his life, but it was his father who had killed his aunt Tara, and that he probably had something to do with Regina's murder.

Knowing that his father was not dead like he originally thought he wanted to meet up with his father. Jo went along with Danny to meet his father and it all went downhill from there. Danny and Vikram started arguing about what had happened in the past, and noticing that Jo was trying to call someone Vikram pushed Danny out of the way and started chasing Jo. Running for her life, it seemed like she had been running for hours, but when she reached the edge of a cliff she knew that there was no where else to go. When Vikram came he started to push her off of the cliff, but then Danny grabbed a long log, after being pushed away from his father a second time, and swung it into his father's body, pushing him over the edge of the cliff and saving Jo.

Saving Jo's life only made her love for Danny grow a little more, but she knew that Danny and Lacey had something going on. They were both crazy about each other, and Jo couldn't live with knowing that their relationship was destroyed because of her. Pushing away all of the feelings she knew that Danny and Lacey belonged together.

Not to long after Vikrams death was homecoming, and Lacey convinced Danny to not only go but to go with her. Besides, he only wanted to go with her but he knew that he could never go to those things like a normal person would. To many people, like Regina's best friend Sarita, Danny was maybe cleared of Regina's murder, but he was not cleared of his aunts murder.

Now it was two years later and Danny and Jo had continued to keep the secret of Vikram's death between the two of them. Lately though, it's been driving Jo crazy and she wanted to tell her dad. After all, she knew that it was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 1

Just getting the news about what had happened, Jo breathed in but then let out a sigh of relief. She didn't wish that this would happen, but she was happy that it did. Of course she didn't let out that sigh of relief until she knew that both of them were okay with what had happened, but when she got an okay text from not only Danny but Lacey too, she couldn't help but smile.

Lacey had told her the previous day that things weren't going good with Danny anymore. She still wanted to be best friends with him, but she didn't know if being in a relationship with him was a good idea. When Jo asked Lacey why she felt that was she said that "everything just seemed easier when we were just friends. Being a couple has just complicated everything."

Not knowing that things were actually going to end between Danny and Lacey, Jo didn't get her hopes up. After all, it wasn't right to hope that their relationship would end since Lacey and Danny were her best friends. Actually she tried to help Lacey with how she was feeling, making excuses for Danny, saying that not finding his dads killer was hard on him, but Lacey wasn't willing to take anything that Jo had said. Then after Jo had finished talked Lacey explained to Jo that she thought she had met someone else that she was starting to fall in love with, but no other details were told.

Now Lacey and Danny were officially no longer a couple, and Jo couldn't help but let a little smile appear on her face. She needed to go talk to her mom about what had been going on, because she always ended up telling her mom everything anyways. Walking down the steps, Jo hoped that she wasn't going to walk into one of her mom and dad's arguments. Ever since Kyle found out that Tess knew about Vikram's life two years ago, they had been having problems. They had started going to counseling to try and fix things, and it was helping but they're marriage was still rough sometimes.

When Jo noticed that there was no yelling going on she continued to walk down the steps. She would most likely find her mom in the kitchen working on dinner, and that was exactly where she found her. Looking at her daughter, Tess smiled softly. "What's going on?"

"Lacey and Danny just broke up." Jo told her mom.

"Well you don't look to upset over it." Tess said looking at her daughter and putting the black cooking pan that she held in her hand on the stove.

"Well, I mean I feel bad because I know that they loved each other, but my feelings for Danny haven't gone away. I didn't even really want them to start dating in the first place, but I wasn't going to tell Lacey that she couldn't be with him." Jo didn't understand exactly how to explain how she was feeling, but she hoped that her mom could somewhat understand what she was trying to say.

"Things happen for a reason. Maybe this is God's way of making you and Danny be more than friends. I've realized here lately that you and Danny have been a lot closer." Tess said as she turned on the water in the sink to wash off her spatula. "It's actually made me think that this is what it would be like if nothing had happened that day when you all were eleven."

Jo knew what her mom was talking about. Even though a death had brought her closer to Danny, sometimes it felt as if nothing bad had ever happened. Sometimes it felt as if they had never stopped being friends for the five years that Danny way in juvie.

"May Danny come to dinner tonight?"

All Tess had to do was give Jo a smile, and Jo knew that it was okay for Danny to come over for dinner. After all, Tess and Kyle both had started getting use to Jo hanging out with Danny a lot.

Walking back up to her room, Jo smiled as she clicked on Danny's contact on her phone. At first she couldn't decide rather she wanted to text or call, but she decided that she would rather text him.

_You:_ So, my mom said that it was alright if you come over for dinner tonight. Do you want to? I mean you don't have to because I know you and Lacey just broke up and what not, but I wanted to let you know that it was an option. Text me back when you get this.

Jo was always impatient, so when she laid on her bed she laid her phone on her stomach that way she could feel it vibrate when she had received a new text. It had only took about a minute before her phone started to tickle her stomach.

_Danny Desai_: Hey, I'm up for that. Maybe we can have one of our famous movie nights like we use to. I'll be over in just a few minutes. See you soon.

Jo let a small smile grow across her face knowing that Danny was still wanting to spend time with her. Now she just had to wait for Danny to get there.


	3. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Danny to be at Jo's front door knocking. They lived relatively close, and Danny didn't want to be with his mom, Karen Desai, at the moment. Yes, she meant the world to him, but he didn't feel like hearing her ask what happened with Lacey and then talk about how she hopes they would remain friends. Jo was the person that he wanted to be with, and he wasn't going to waste anytime getting to her.

Jo, being up in her room, didn't hear the knock on the door. When Tess opened the door for Danny she smiled and hugged him and then said that Jo was up in her room listening to music. "Thank you, Mrs. Masterson." Danny said with a smile as he started walking up the stairs that were very close to the front door. Danny always had manners. That's how he was raised. Even when he was wrongfully in jail he kept his manners.

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Jo couldn't help but smile. "It's open." She said as Danny slowly started walking in.

"Hey. I was shocked that you had asked me to come over. Thought you were going to want to hang out with Lacey or something." Danny said with a very slight smile on his face as he walked over to Jo's bed and sat beside her.

"Well, Lacey told me that she didn't really feel like doing anything tonight. She told me she was going to hang out with another friend at her house, and that she was going to be okay. I figured you'd want someone to hang out with, or to at least have if you need someone." Jo was telling the truth. Lacey did say that she was going to hangout with another friend at her house, but she didn't tell her who it was. Honestly Jo didn't care too much to ask.

Danny looked at Jo and smiled softly. His brown eyes had a sparkle to them that melted Jo's heart. Only Danny could do that to her. She had never seen that sparkle in anyone's eyes except for his. "I'm glad you did. I didn't want to be stuck at my house. Mom would be asking a bunch of questions most likely, and besides we've been needing one of our famous movie nights."

They had been talking about having a movie night for a few weeks now, but life had been getting in the way of that lately. Jo let out a soft sign or relief knowing that she could finally be with Danny. She had to make sure that she didn't flirt with Danny at all though since his relationship with Lacey had just ended.

Danny smiled at Lacey and then laid back on her bed. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I told my dad that I was not taking the blame for him?" Danny's smile started fading as he kept his glaze up at the ceiling. He didn't want to see Jo's reaction, but only wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Well you would never had went to juvie. We would never had stopped being friends." Jo said softly as she kept her eyes locked on Danny. She then leaned back so she could lay beside her friend.

"No one would have ever called me Socio. Regina wouldn't have been killed. I wouldn't have had to fight to prove that I'm innocent. Your dad would have never hated me." Danny said as he took his stare away from the ceiling and looked at Jo.

"My dad doesn't hate you now though. We can't change the past. You did what you thought was best. After all he was the man that you looked up to. We just have to keep living life even though neither of our lives will ever be normal again." Jo said as she looked at him, trying to give him reassurance that everything was just fine now.

Danny didn't take his eyes off of his friend, knowing that she was the reason he was sane. Knowing that she was the reason that everything was as close to normal in his life than it was ever going to get. Jo was the one person that kept him sane, even when he was in a relationship with Lacey. He never was able to have the connection with Lacey like he did with Jo. This was probably because they both were holding the same secret; Danny had killed Vikram.


	4. Chapter 3

Jo's heartbeat began to speed up, and she was terrified that Danny could hear it. To her it felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest. The same sparkle that she had seen in Danny's eyes earlier had returned. Not caring what the sparkle meant, she knew that the right thing to do was to fight the feelings that she had for him.

"Jo I have to tell you something, but I don't know how to tell you." Danny said as he stopped looking at Jo and focused on the ceiling again.

Jo looked at her friend that was laying beside her and wondered what he had to tell her. They always told each other everything so it didn't make since why he couldn't tell her this. "Danny, you can tell me anything. You know that. You've always been able to tell me everything."

Danny closed his eyes, and Jo could see that he was fighting with himself on rather to tell her or not. In a way Jo felt bad because she had felt like Danny couldn't tell her everything. Maybe there was a reason he couldn't tell her everything though. Maybe he had killed someone else besides Vikram. Danny really wasn't the killing type of person though. Even when he was spending time in juvie, Jo knew that it seemed odd for Danny to kill his aunt.

Danny opened his eyes and leaned on his side, facing Jo. Not saying anything, he just looked at her. "Danny, you can tell me-" Before Jo could finish she was stopped by her friend. A buterfly feeling filled her stomach, and she felt Danny's warm, soft, pink lips against hers. What was going on? Why was he kissing her?

Jo softly pushed him away and then looked at him. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Jo, I'm in love with you. I know it's not right because Lacey is your best friend and we just broke up, but you have to understand that the breakup was a mutual decision. She told me that she was in love with another man, and so I told her that I was in love with another girl. Look, I know that you like me. I can tell. When we were dancing at Fall Fest two years ago I could tell that you had feelings for me. We have to strong of a connection. I can't hide how I feel anymore and I don't want you to." Jo didn't know if this was some joke or if this was the truth, but she knew that Danny would never hurt her on purpose. Without taking another second to think about it, Jo wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled him back to her. She softly smiled as they resumed kissing.

She was sure that her heart was going to pound out of her chest now. How could it not? She had liked Danny for the longest time, and now the man that she dreamed about almost every night was laying in her bed kissing her.

Danny Desai lowered his hands to her waist and would move her waist up and down. This was something that Jo Masterson had dreamed about for the longest time. She had already lost her virginity, but she knew that if her and Danny had sex it would still be special.

Jo's breathing started to get off track as she parted from Danny's lips. "Danny- we have to go down for dinner soon. It's almost six, and that's when we always have dinner." She felt stupid for disturbing this beautiful moment that she thought would never come, but the last thing she wanted was for her mom, or worse, her dad to walk in and see them making out on her bed.

Danny knew that Jo didn't want her parents finding them like this, so he softly pressed his lips against hers, and then took his hands off of her hips. "I understand." Danny said with a small smirk as he got off of the bed.

"Wait, so you're in love with me?" Jo asked as if everything that he had said just clicked in his head.

All Danny did was nod, and right when he was about to talk Jo's mom called up the steps saying that dinner was ready. They couldn't be late to dinner, so instead of saying what he was gonna say he smirked and motioned for them to go down to eat dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

Dinner went well, which wasn't a shock to Jo. Ever since Danny had been cleared of Regina's murder, Kyle Masterson has began to approve more of Danny and Jo being friends. Sometimes, to Jo, things were so good that it didn't even feel like the past had happened. Jo had wondered what her father would think about her and Danny dating. He would either approve of it, or Jo would have to go behind his back because she was going to be with Danny no matter what he would want.

Jo and Danny walked back up to Jo's room and sat on her bed. "Do you wanna start watching movies? I have _The Notebook_, _Titanic_, _Mean Girls_-" Jo stopped talking when she heard Danny start to talk.

"I'll watch anything." He said with a smile on his face. Danny wasn't planning for the night to happen like it was, but it didn't bother him. He was happy that he was able to spend time with Jo, and that Jo knew how he felt about her. He no longer had to be with Lacey and fight off his feelings for Jo, and that made him beyond happy.

Jo smiled and put _Mean Girls _in. This was by far one of her favorite movie, after all it seemed that she was living that movie with, or at least she once was. Jo was always a shy girl who could careless about being popular. Just because she was shy doesn't mean that she was afraid to say what she was thinking.

Looking over at Danny, who was sitting on her bed leaning up against her wall, she walked over to him and climbed into his arms. This is what she had been wanting for the longest time, and now she was getting it. She hadn't been this happy since God knows when, but she only hoped that Lacey would be okay with it when they told her. Jo knew that she couldn't keep something like this from Lacey. Over the past two years they had become best friends again, and Jo knew that Lacey would hate her if she kept this from her.

Picking up her phone, Jo knew that texting Lacey was the right thing to do. She didn't even want to ask Danny what he thought because she was either going to do it now, or wait until he went home and then she'd do it. She didn't want to continue what she had with Danny until she knew that Lacey was okay with it. After all Jo was okay with Lacey and Danny dating two years ago despite that she was falling in love with him.

_You: _Lacey, I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad. What would you think about if I started going out with Danny?

Jo hesitated but then she pushed the send button on her iPhone 5. She knew that this was the right thing to do.

xXxX

Lacey wasn't shocked that this was happening. After all she did go to Rico's house to let him know of the feelings that she held for him. She knew that he had feelings for Jo, but when his relationship with Jo only lasted for a few months, he knew that they were better off as friends.

Lacey's soft lips were pressed up against Rico's when her phone vibrated in her right back pocket of her favorite dark colored blue jeans. She started laughing when she tried to pull away from him, but he kept bringing himself closer to her.

"Rico-" she said while laughing, "let me check my phone real quick. I want to make sure it's not my mom." When she said this Rico smiled and let Lacey check her phone. Lacey's face started to wrinkle up when she started reading the text that she had just received. It was not from her mom, but it was from Jo, and she was asking how she felt if Jo started dating Danny.

Lacey knew that it was only fair to say that she was fine with it. After all she had fallin in love with Rico over the last three months of her relationship with Danny, so she wasn't completely faithful to him. Besides, she was sitting here making out with Jo's ex so she wasn't doing anything different than Jo. Knowing that at first it was going to be hard for her to see Danny and Jo together, she decided that the best thing to do was tell Jo that it was okay, but she had to ask if it was okay if she got together with Rico.

_You_: I appreciate you asking me, Jo. I knew you liked Danny so I'm not really shocked that you are asking me this. It does make me happy that you are asking me if I approve of not. I just want you to know that it is fine with me if you and Danny start to date. I know we just broke up but I wasn't completely faithful to him during the last three months of our relationship. I never cheated on him, but I start to fall in love with Rico... and I was hoping that maybe if Rico were to ask me out you would be cool with me dating him? I don't want to do it without knowing that you are okay with it, because the last thing that I want to do is mess up the friendship that we have.

"Was it your mom?" Rico asked as he looked up at Lacey.

Lacey smilled and sat back on the couch next to Rico. "No, it was Jo. She was asking if it was okay if her and Danny started dating."

Rico had forgotten that he was Jo's ex. He had forgotten that this might not have been the best thing for him to do with Jo's best friend. At the same time it didn't really matter. Obviously Jo was really into Danny, and he knew this. He also knew that it was better for him and Jo to just be friends. Lacey's phone, which was now laying on the coffee table that was in front of the couch, vibrated.

_Jo_: You and Rico, huh? That's great! I'm happy for you Lace. Thanks for being okay with this, if it even happens. I'll talk to you later, okay? Maybe we can go out for lunch tomorrow.

Lacey smiled and replied to Jo's text saying that she would love to meet up with her for lunch tomorrow. Putting down her phone, Lacey smiled at Rico and resumed kissing his soft pink lips.


	6. Chapter 5

Danny and Jo had watched the first half of _Mean Girls _when Jo started to fall asleep. She didn't understand why she was so tired, but she was. Danny was already asleep next to her with his arms wrapped around her and his head laying on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. Jo didn't want to wake Danny up but she wasn't comfortable enough to sleep like this. She knew that she was going to have to readjust so that she could sleep.

Jo, taking in a deep breath because she knew she was going to accidently wake up Danny, started to slowly move. She was right. As soon as she started to move Danny started to wake up. His black hair wasn't messed up, even though he always wore it in a bun. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at Jo, and said with a hoarse voice, "Where are you going?"

She looked at Danny and softly smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She said softly. "I'm just readjusting to get comfortable." She saw a smile form on Danny's face and she laid on her right side with her head on her pillow.

"Comfortable now?" Danny asked with a soft chuckle.

Jo then laid on her back and looked at him. "As comfotable as ever." She was happy to be with Danny, and she knew that they were going to start dating. They had already shared their first kiss, so it wouldn't be a shock to her if they started dating soon.

Danny smiled and laid his head on the pillow, wrapping his arms around Jo. She knew that this is where she wanted to be. For years, since she was 11 to be exact, she wanted to be somewhere else. She knew that anywhere but Green Grove was going to make her happy. Now an eighteen Jo was the happiest she had ever been, and she was still in Green Grove. Jo started to close her eyes, knowing that she was finally happy with how her life was at the moment. Jo slowly started to slip into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jo woke up about 8 and looked on the other side of her bed only to see that Danny was no longer laying beside her. Was she possibly just dreaming last night? Maybe nothing happened between her and Danny, and maybe Danny was still with Lacey. Jo let out a soft sigh and walked out of her room and walked to the steps. Jo was hungry, and she knew that her mom had probably already started fixing breakfast. Walking down the steps Jo didn't know fully what to think. She could have swore that it was real.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Joe asked as she put on a fake small smile.

Tess wasn't in the kitchen, she was sitting on the living room couch. "I don't know. Go see." She gave her daughter a smile and then continued watching the television.

Instead of giving her mother a smile, she wrinkled her forehead and started to walk into the kitchen. She didn't understand why her mom would say that. This is always the time that she is in the kitchen cooking breakfast, but today she was just sitting on the couch. Jo let out another sigh and walked into the kitchen. Someone was in the kitchen, but it wasn't her mom. Jo was shocked to see Danny standing in front of the stove.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked as a soft smile started to form on her face.

"Well I thought I would fix everyone some of my famous pancakes. I made these for my mom a few weeks ago and she absolutely loved them. So they're not really famous, but they will be one day." Danny said with a soft smile. Jo walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his back.  
Jo smiled, knowing that last night must not have been a dream if Danny Desai was in her kitchen making breakfast. She was shocked that her mom didn't say anything about why Danny had spent the night. She planned on asking her whenever Danny left, if he was ever gonna leave.

"I can't believe you're cooking." Jo giggled. "I've never seen you at the stove before. I think the only thing I've ever seen you cook is popcorn and pizza rolls."

"Believe it or not, I am an excellent cook." Danny said with a smile as he pressed his lips on to Jo's forehead. "Mrs. Masterson, pancakes are ready. Will Mr. Masterson be eating with us or has he already left for work?"

Tess smiled. She was so proud of the manners that Danny had. "He had an early start to the day, so he won't be eating with us, but he wanted me to tell you that he appreciates what you are doing."

Jo smiled. She was glad that everything was finally starting to work out. "I'm going to lunch with Lacey today, just to let you know." She smiled at her mother. Tess was happy that Jo and Lacey were becoming best friends again. After all, she didn't want them to ever stop being friends in the first place.


	7. Chapter 6

Jo sat across from Lacey in their favorite place to eat. It was the same place that she would hang out with Rico after school before Danny arrived, and a little after he arrived. Now it seems as if she goes there to meet up with different people, not just Rico anymore. Jo smiled at her best friend. They had been sitting in the same booth just talking for the past thirty minutes.

"Honestly, what do you think of me being with Danny?" Jo asked, knowing and wanting the real answer. Jo was a stubborn girl, and when she asked a question she wanted the real answer. In a sense, she didn't even care if the truth was the worst thing that she had ever heard. She hated being lied to and wanted the truth. That was something she got from her dad.

"I'm fine with it, honestly. I told him that I loved someone else before we even broke up. He told me that he had feelings for someone else, but we both decided to try and make it work. It just wasn't working out, and there was nothing either of us could do." Lacey said. She didn't appear to be upset about Jo being with Danny, so Jo just smiled at her.

Jo and Lacey had made a lot of improvement in their friendship as time has went on, and Jo was glad that everything was great between them now. Jo liked how it felt that they never stopped being friends sometimes. Jo liked the feeling of them being best friends again, and she liked how Lacey was okay with her dating Danny.

"You're good with me being with Rico? I mean I know you all broke up months ago, but I just wanted to check. If you aren't okay with it then of course I won't be with him. Our friendship means more to me than some guy." Lacey said with a soft smile.

"Of course I'm fine with it. Rico and I just weren't meant to be a couple. Plus about two months after we broke up I could tell that he liked you." Jo said as she started to giggle.

Lacey looked at her as her smile grew. "You could? How?" Lacey didn't realize that other people could tell that he liked her, and sometimes she couldn't even tell that Rico liked her. Lacey liked knowing that someone could tell that he liked her before they got together. That was something that brought a smile to her face.

"Well, first everytime you came around he just changed. He didn't act like his normal anti-social self. Then I may have caught him writing your name down on a piece of paper. Then there was this one day I caught him pretending he was going to ask you out to practice what he would say." Jo was happy that her two best friends were so happy together. Everyone deserved a chance at love, and Rico and Lacey had something very special.

Lacey started laughing and smiled. "That sounds exactly like Rico. Thanks for being so cool with this though. I really like him."

Looking down at the time, Jo started to get out of her seat. The two have been sitting in the same booth for the past two hours. "Where has the time gone? I should head home." She said with a soft smile.

Lacey smiled back at her friend and nodded her head in agreement. Besides they both had plans with the men that they were with now, and neither one of them couldn't wait to be with their men.

Jo smiled and walked over and hugged her friend. "We'll have to hang out again sometime soon." She had missed hanging out with Lacey over the five years that they stopped being friends until they were sixteen. Even when Danny came back to Green Grove and the girls were the only two people that believed he was innocent, they still didn't hang out like they had wished they would. Now things were changing, and Jo couldn't be any happier.

"Maybe you can come over and spend the night sometime. Just like old times." Lacey smiled as the two friends walked out of the cafe. Jo agreed and smiled as they then got into different cars. Jo couldn't wait to get back to her house to get ready for her first actual date with Danny, but she had to talk to her mom about some things first.


	8. Chapter 7

When Jo got home she noticed that Danny's car was no longer in her driveway, thus meaning that he was no longer at her house. He was probably at his house getting ready to pick Jo up once it hit seven. Jo took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to talk to her mom about what had happened last night. Her mom was a lot easier to talk to than her dad, but she knew that they both loved her no matter what.

Jo walked in her house, shutting the front door behind her. "Hey mom. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked loudly since she wasn't sure where her mom was. She wasn't sure if her mom was in the kitchen or not, but she knew that she was most likely there. Tess loved being in the kitchen or making pottery.

"Sure sweetie." Her mom said as she walked into the living room, exiting the kitchen. Tess Masterson sat on the couch that was placed in the middle of the living room and smiled. "What do you wanna talk about?" In a way she knew that it had something to do with Danny.

Jo searched for the words inside of her head as she sat next to her mom on the couch. "Well, Danny may have spent the night last night. I swear nothing happened. Well I mean stuff happened but it was just kissing, and he didn't even mean to stay the night. We were watching movies and we fell asleep." Jo laid her head down, refusing to look up because she was afraid of seeing her mother's face.

"I knew he spent the night. His car was still in the driveway when your dad left for work this morning. I didn't know that there was kissing going on." Tess said with a soft smile, almost like they were best friends and not mother and daughter. Tess wasn't shocked when she saw Danny's car in the driveway earlier in the morning. This wasn't the first time that he had accidently spent the night while watching movies, but it was the first time that she had heard about kissing between her daughter and Danny.

Jo then looked up at her mother, not sure on rather to smile or not. "There was kissing but it wasn't anything serious. Just kissing. Wait, did you say his car was in the driveway when dad left for work? What did he say?" Jo started to wonder if she should have even asked that question. She was afraid that her father was furious, and maybe that's why she hadn't heard from him all day. Sometimes her dad would send her text messages saying that he hoped her day was going good, but today she hadn't received that.

"He was fine with it. We didn't expect that anything was happening, so we didn't freak out over knowing that his car, and he, was still here. Besides, Danny being let off for Regina's murder has gave your dad more trust with Danny." Tess said with a small smile and then put one arm around her daughter. "I know that you've liked Danny for quite some time. You've dated other people, and he dated Lacey, but have you ever wondered if those relationships didn't work out because God was bringing you and Danny together? Maybe that was His plan for you two as a couple. Maybe that is why He led Danny back to Green Grove." After hearing her mom say this she came to the conclusion that her dad was probably just having a busy day and that's why he had yet to send her a text.

Her mom seemed fine with her being with Danny. In fact, she seemed happy. Maybe her mom was right and her and Danny were destined to be together. Jo didn't really care, she was just happy that her mom, and her dad, seemed okay with her dating Danny. That meant a lot to her.

"So are you all going to start dating?" Tess asked her daughter. She could tell that Jo liked the thought of dating Danny, and she was never going to tell her daughter that it was not okay to do something that made her happy.

"I hope so. I mean, we're going out tonight on our first 'date'. I guess we will talk about where we stand then. I hope we do anyways." Jo said with a soft smile. She then looked at her mom and hugged her. "Danny is coming in a few hours so I am going to go get ready." She said with a smile as she stood up. Tess watched her daughter walk out of the living room and up the steps, and she smiled knowing that her daughter was finally happy.


	9. Chapter 8

Jo had decided to wear one of her favorite tops, a green lace peplum top, with black pants that were somewhat dressy. She didn't want to over dress, but she didn't want to under dress either. She wore her hair like she normally did, curly and down. She hardly wore any makeup, and the makeup that she did wear looked very natural.

She smiled looking in the mirror knowing that this was it. She was finally going to go on a date with Danny Desai. Now all she had to do was wait one more minute, or until he rang her door bell. When that moment came when the door bell rang, Jo's heart pounded in her chest ferociously.

"Come on in, Danny. Jo should be down at any moment." Jo heard her father tell Danny. She could hear the three of them downstairs talking, and part of her hated to go down and stop them. She couldn't wait to see Danny though.

Jo slowly started walking down the steps, and Danny stood up when he saw her. "You look beautiful." He said with a soft smile on his face.

She walked over to him and smiled. "Not really. I'm not dressed in anything special." She said as the two embraced in a hug.

"You look beautiful to me." He said as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't want to let go, but he felt somewhat awkward with her mom and dad watching, especially considering that her dad use to be the person that tried to put him behind bars. The two of them pulled away and Danny smiled at Joe. "Are you ready to go?" Danny asked softly as he still had a smile on his face.

Jo smiled and nodded her head. Danny softly took her hand as they started walking out the door. "Don't have her home too late, Danny." Kyle Masterson said as Tess walked up behind him and smiled.

"I wont, sir. She'll be home by midnight, Mr. Masterson." Danny said with a reassuring smile. He then started walking Jo out of her house, shutting the door behind them. "Are you ready?"

Jo smiled up at Danny. "I've been ready for this for years." She said with a soft smile. Jo had never thought that she would have a chance to go on a date with Danny. She thought that Danny and Lacey were going to be together for the rest of their lives, because honestly that's what it felt like.

"So I thought that we'd go bowling. There's a nice little place to eat at the bowling alley, so I figured we could eat there." Danny said with a soft smile as he opened the passenger side door for Jo. He knew that everything was going to be okay, and honestly he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Danny then got in the drivers side and smiled at Jo. As they started to drive away Jo knew that everything was going to be alright. After all, she had only dreamed of this happening about a hundred times.

When they arrived at the bowling alley Danny got out of the car and rushed to the other side so he could open the passenger side door for Jo. He then helped her get out of the car and smiled at her. "Shall we go, my lady?" Danny asked in a british accent. Jo couldn't help but giggle. She softly took Danny's hand and they walked as a pair into the bowling alley.

Danny went to the register and paid for six games of bowling, since Danny knew that the games would go quick since it was only two people bowling. Danny loved to bowl, and so did Jo, so this was the perfect first date.

Bringing back shoes for the both of them, Danny smiled. "We're at this lane." He said as he pointed right in front of them. That was good because Jo really didn't feel like moving to a seperate lane.

Jo smiled back at Danny and took the smaller pair of shoes out of his hands. "I take it these are for me, unless you have really small feet." Jo said as she started to laugh. Danny though it was funny as well, because he started to laugh with Jo. Jo was happy that they were friends before they started dating, if they were really going to start dating.

"Your up first." Danny said with a soft smile as he pressed his lips against Jo's forehead as she smiled. Everything that Danny was doing was leading Jo to believe that they were going to be something. That was just what Jo wanted. She smiled softly and got up, picking up a neon pink ball that was perfect for her. Looking at the pins, she held the bowling ball in her hand, and within a minute she took five steps and let the bowling ball out of her hand and onto the bowling lane. Jo was very happy, and shocked, when all of the pins were knocked down by the ball giving her a strike on the first turn.

Danny looked shocked as well and started laughing. "Well I didn't realize that I was taking a pro bowling." Danny said with a smile as he stood up and started walking to get his bowling ball.

"I'm not even close to being a pro." Jo said with a smile as she walked by Danny. Danny smelt so good that his scent could have easily melted Jo. If Heaven had a scent, and it very well might, Danny smelt like Heaven.

Danny smiled at the blonde girl that just walked past him and picked up his bowling ball. "Let's see if I still have the moves." Danny said as he started laughing. Sure enough, Danny still had the moves. He also scored a strike on his first turn.

They played three games, both getting strikes, spares, and sometimes not getting all the pins. That was bowling though and they had a lot of fun having a friendly competition to see who got the higher points. Jo won two of the three games, and Danny could tell that she had skill in bowling, but she only one the second game by two points.

Now the two friends were at a table eating some food and talking about random things. Jo's heart started beating fast, because she knew that they were going to have to talk about where their relationship is and where it is heading. That was something they had to do, and although Jo knew that they had a good relationship, she was scared that their conversation wouldn't go like she planned that it would. That was the last thing that she wanted to happen. Something go wrong and their friendship gets destroyed. That brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it.

"So, about us." She heard the words escape from Danny's lips and she wanted to just run away. Now that he had started the conversation she didn't know if she wanted the conversation to go on. "I know it seems like I'm moving fast, but over time I've realized that I have these strong feelings for you. I could date anybody I wanted, but the feelings won't go away. Our connection is just too strong. So, if it is okay with you, I would like to be more than friends and become a couple."

Once Jo heard these words escape from Danny's mouth, she couldn't help but smile. That was exactly what she wanted. Their faces started to pull closer and closer together like their was a magnet force pulling them. Their lips were pressed up against each other, and Jo never wanted to stop. She wanted to be with Danny for the rest of her life, and he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 9

After they were done bowling, Jo and Danny left the bowling alley. It was 10:30, which meant Jo still had an hour and a half before she had to be home. Danny parked his car on the side of the road and smiled at Jo. "Do you remember when you told your dad that Vikram was killed because of me?"

Jo looked at Danny and then looked down. "He said that he wasn't going to charge you. He solved the case, but didn't give out anything to the public other than that it was an act of self defense." Jo looked at her boyfriend and smiled softly. "I told you he wasn't going to send you back juvie. Especially because he knows that I wouldn't lie about something like that."

So the secret was no longer a secret. Jo had forgotten that she ever told her dad until now. A year and a half ago, when Jo told her dad, Danny wasn't happy with her. Danny and Jo went almost two weeks without talking, and it killed both of them. "I realize that I was really mad when you did that, and I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm actually really glad that you did that." Danny said with a smile as he then pressed his lips against Jo's.

Danny gave Jo a reassuring smile and then got out of the car, helping Jo get out as well. Danny smiled and took her hand walking with her over to the playground. Jo smiled. "What are we doing here, Danny?"

With a smile on his face, Danny looked at her. "I just thought it'd be fun to play on the playground like we use to." Jo smiled back at Danny while hearing him say these words. He was right. They always enjoyed playing on playgrounds.

Jo smiled and walked over to the swings. "These bring back memories. Both good and bad." She said softly as her smile lessened.

"These aren't the same swings that you and Lacey were on that day." Danny said as he walked over to stand beside Jo, who was now sitting on one of the swings.

"It's nice to know that you weren't the one that killed Tara. I mean don't get me wrong the image of her just laying there is burned in my memory and I don't think it'll ever leave, but it helps some knowing that you weren't the killer." Jo said softly as she looked up at Danny.

With a soft smile Danny looked at her. "It feels good to know that the community has stopped blaming me for her death. They know the truth." Danny said as he picked Jo up and wrapped his arms around her. "How did you record my dad's confession anyways?" Danny asked softly.

"When you all were fighting, I got out my phone and used the voice recorder, then I tried calling my dad but your dad saw me and all of that happened." Jo said softly as she looked at Danny and smiled.

"You've changed my life Jo Marie Masterson." Danny said as he kissed Jo and then hugged her. She had helped better his life, and he knew that he was never going to be able to repay her. The only thing that he could do was be with her for the rest of his life and do everything that he possibly could to make all of her dreams come true.

Jo smiled and looked up at the sky. "Look at all the stars." She said as Danny slowly put her down.

"You wanna know where the stars are the prettiest here in Green Grove?" Danny asked with a small smile not giving Jo enough time to answer his question before he started talking again. "By the lake past my house. Remember? The one we use to go fishing at."

Jo started laughing. She hadn't been fishing since they were little, and she hadn't went to the lake since she was 11, right before Danny was accused of killing his aunt. "Wanna go?" She asked softly.

Danny smiled as if Jo had taken his words out of his mouth. He took her hand and spun her around. "Let's go, princess." Danny said as he led her back to the car and they drove off to the lake that neither of them have been to since they were eleven.

"If you haven't been to this lake since we were eleven, how do you know that the stars are beautiful?" Jo asked with a soft smile as Danny focused on the road.

Without taking his eyes off of the road and his hands off of the steering wheel, he smiled at his girlfriend. "I just remember when we stayed late with our dads fishing. The stars were beautiful." He said softly with a smile.

Jo started to remember how beautiful the stars were that night. Honestly, she had never forgotten. The stars were so pretty that night that whenever she got sad she would remember that night. It made her feel content with the world again, even though that lasted just a few hours in her life.

When they got to the lake Jo got out of the car and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful, and she was glad that she was spending this moment with the man she loved. Danny grabbed a blanket that he had in the back seat and laid it on the ground. He then laid on top of the blanket as Jo laid next to him. "They're beautiful." She said with a soft smile as Danny interlocked their fingers together.

"Not as beautiful as you." Danny said with a smile as he looekd at her. With his other hand he gently moved the hair out of her face and pressed his lips on her. She kissed him back with more force, and that only made him kiss her more. Danny held onto Jo's waist wanting to have their first time together, but not wanting to until he knew that Jo wanted the same.


	11. Chapter 10

Danny brought Jo home and smiled at her. "Well I hope you had fun on our first dates of many." Jo smiled back at Danny and that's when he knew that it was real. That this was really happening.

"Why don't you come in?" Jo asked softly with a smile. She wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. She wanted him to stay the night again, even though she wasn't sure if her parents would be okay with it or not. She was eighteen years old, so it was her decision on what she wanted to do with her life.

Danny looked at her and smiled. "We have school tomorrow. It's a Sunday, remember?" After Danny had said this she was reminded that they were still in high school. She found it funny that her dad had let her stay out so late, but she had never gotten below an A on anything except for that B she got on a test in sixth grade.

Jo looked at Danny, not wanting him to leave. "Can't you like go home and get some clothes and then come over?" Jo asked softly, hoping that Danny would agree to do that.

Danny smiled and then shrugged. "I'm not sure if I can do that or not, but I will try to do it. I'll text you when I get home and let you know what's going on." He said as he then leaned in to give Jo a kiss before she left.

Jo smiled back, knowing that there was a possibility that he would not be coming back tonight, but she kissed him softly and opened the door. "Okay. I love you." She said as she closed the car door and started walking up to her house, watching Danny drive away towards his house.

XxXx

Danny arrived back at his house shortly after midnight. He was shocked when he saw his mom sitting on the living room couch. Their relationship had been pretty weird ever since Vikram died and left 10 million dollars to Danny. Karen, of course, didn't have any problems with spending a majority of the money. She never was good with keeping money and then when she would have financial troubles she would wonder why.

"Where have you been?" Karen asked her son. The tone in her voice frustrated Danny and made him just want to walk away, but he knew that it was better to answer his mom's question.

"I was out. Is that okay, mother?" He said with a similar tone that Karen had used. Hearing Danny use this tone frustrated Karen to no end.

"Danny Desai do not use that tone of voice with me."

Danny rolled his eyes and looked at his mother. "I am eighteen years old, and I am almost done with high school. Not only that but I have plenty of money that I could use to buy an apartment or house."

Karen Desai started laughing and Danny could tell that she wasn't happy with him. "You spent ten thousand dollars on a piece of painting that a kid did."

"I helped the children. All you cared about was looking good in front of people and getting fancy things. You're selfish and I am so tired of living in this house. I can't take it anymore!"

Karen took one look at her son and as calm as could be she said, "Get out of my house. You have almost ten million dollars so you go find somewhere else to live, and don't be coming to me for help because I'm not going to help a selfish person like you. The only reason you can come back to the house is to get your stuff. Other than that I never want to see you in here again." Karen took a last look at her son and then turned around, flipping her long blonde hair. She walked into the kitchen as Danny walked up the steps into his bedroom.

_You_: Packing as much stuff as I can. Mom kicked me out because I wouldn't tell her where I was, and because I said that I was eighteen and almost graduated from high school. We fought about the money, just like we normally do, and then she told me that she doesn't want me to ever be in the house again. I told her I'd find somewhere else to live and I was taking all of the money with me.

Danny sent the message to Jo and got his biggest suitcase out of his closet. Pulling out all of his drawers in his dresser, Danny packed in as many clothes that he possibly could. He wanted to get as much as possible out of the house in one trip. Danny's phone vibrated. The only reason he decided to answer the text that was sent to him was because he knew that it was from Jo.

_Jo_: Ohmygod, are you serious! What are you going to do? I can talk to my mom and dad about seeing if you can live here if you want.

Danny loved seeing this text from Jo. It showed him how much she loved him because Kyle Masterson wasn't always fond of Danny.

_You_: If you wouldn't mind. Just tell them that it'd be until I find my own place to live. I'm sure with ten million dollars I can find a decent place to live.

Danny laid his phone back down, and smiled knowing that he had a wonderful woman that was going to help him. He then started packing more things into other suitcases.

XxXx

Jo prayed that her parents, or at least her mom, were still up. Lately her mom would stay up late and do pottery, so Jo walked into the shed in the back yard where Tess would do pottery.

"Mom, I'm glad you're up. I need to ask you a question." Jo said softly, but her voice seemed rushed.

"What is it Jo?" Tess asked wondering why her daughter seemed like she was in a hurry to get an answer.

Jo looked at her mom, and Tess could see that something wasn't right. "Danny's mom kicked him out tonight. He's going to find a place to live but he needs somewhere to live until he can find a house or apartment. Can he stay here?" Jo asked as her mom seemed shocked that Karen had kicked Danny out of the house.

"Of course he can stay here." Tess said with a soft smile. Jo gave her a thank you smile and ran out of the shed so that she could tell Danny the good news. The fact that Danny was going to live with her for a while made her really happy, and maybe when he found a new place to live Jo could go with him.


	12. Chapter 11

It seemed liked forever before Danny got to Jo's house, but when he arrived Jo couldn't help but be a little happy. She hated that he was having problems with his mother. After all, she is the person that gave him life. At the same time, Karen isn't always easy to get along with. Karen likes when things go her way, and sometimes when they don't she throws a fit. For the longest time Karen hated Tess, and Tess wasn't always innocent, but at one point Karen even threw a glass bowl at Tess.

Jo walked out of her house quietly and walked over to Danny, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay, Danny." She said softly. She felt like she didn't know if Danny was on the run again, but in all honesty he wasn't. Once he was cleared on both Tara's and Regina's murders some people in Green Grove started to get use to Danny.

"I don't want to stay here long." Danny said as he held his suitcase in his hand and wrapped his arms around Jo's waist. "I'm going to start looking for a place of my own tomorrow. After all, ten million dollars should get me somewhere." Danny left out a soft laugh. Jo could tell that part of him wasn't happy to be having a fight with his mom, but the other part was happy to be out of the house. He had wanted to become more independent, but in a way he wasn't ready. Now he had to be an adult and become responsible, even though five years in juvie made Danny a very responsible young man.

Jo smiled softly and let out a quiet sigh. She was happy to have Danny here, and she was hoping that if he found a house then maybe she could move in with him. Danny did bring it up earlier when they were texting, but sometimes things are said that people don't mean. Jo just hoped that this wasn't one of those things.

"You're sure that it is okay with your parents if I stay here for a while?" Danny asked as the couple started walking towards the front door of Jo's house.

Jo knew she had to be honest with him. "Mom said that it was fine. Dad doesn't know yet. He's asleep, so I'll talk to him in the morning when we wake up for school. I normally leave before he does unless there is something big going on." Jo could see that Danny felt a little uneasy about staying at their house without her dad knowing. "He'll probably be fine with it. He may not be extremely happy, but he'll be okay with it." Jo said, trying to help ease Danny's thoughts. Jo was good at that. She was the first person that all of her friends went to, because she always tried to help them even when it was an almost impossible situation.

They quietly walked inside and up the stairs to Jo's room. Waking up Kyle was the last thing that either one of them wanted to do because then he'd be grumy tomorrow. "We'll it's one thirty in the morning on a school night. Shall we get to bed?" Danny asked softly. When Jo shook her head Danny smiled softly. "I'll go sleep on the couch." Danny said, knowing that sleeping in the same bed probably wasn't the best idea.

Jo didn't want Danny to sleep on the couch. She didn't want anything to happen, or not right now, but she still wanted him to sleep in the same bed with her. "Danny you don't have to do that. You can sleep in my bed with me. That's fine." She said softly looking at him.

Danny softly smiled at Jo as if that was what he wanted to hear. He sat his suitcases in the corner by her window and then sat on her bed. It was a good thing that he slept with only his shirt off. Jo turned towards her closet and lifted her shirt off. She then grabbed her pajama shirt and pulled it on her body, letting the somewhat tight shirt wrap around her body. She then pulled off her pants and pulled on some pajama pants, that were not tight but were baggy and fluffy. Knowing Danny was watching her, she softly smiled as she then climbed into bed with him.

"I haven't seen you in pajamas in a long time." Danny smiled softly as he kissed her head. "It's funny how you can wear anything and still be beautiful." Jo loved hearing this from Danny.

Looking up at Danny Jo smiled and kissed him softly. "Good night." She said with a smile on her face as Danny then wrapped his arms around her, and they both started to fall in a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

"Jo, wake up. It's time to get ready for school." Although Jo was still asleep, she could hear Danny's voice from a distance. She didn't want to get up. Jo groaned and started to stretch, making Danny think that she was about to get up. Jo then stops moving and starts to fall back asleep, until she feels something hit her back with force. It wasn't anything hard. It was actually pretty soft, but she still didn't want to be hit with something.

As she slowly started to open her eyes she saw Danny holding a pillow. "Why'd you hit me?" Jo asking as she smiled.

"It's time to wake up for school." He said with a smile. As Jo's vision became more clear she realized that he was not wearing a shirt. Jo wasn't ready to get up,and she was not ready to go back to school, but luckily Danny and Jo had all of their classes together, and they sat next to each other in every class.

Jo groaned her morning grown and slowly started getting out of bed. She wasn't a morning person, and Danny knew that. Once she started waking up she would be fine. Jo looked at Danny and gave him a soft smile as she walked in the bathroom, where she debated on if she wanted to sit down and fall back asleep.

It took 30 minutes for Jo to finish getting ready, and that wasn't very long. When she walked out of the bathroom with her curly blonde hair Danny couldn't help but smile. She continued to get more and more beautiful every day, and he knew he was the luckiest guy alive to be with her.

Jo smiled and looked at Danny. "We need to go talk to my dad." She said softly, knowing that her dad was probably in the dining room. Jo's heart started beating fast because she didn't know how her dad was going to take it or what he was going to say. Part of Jo was hoping that her mom had talked to him the night before, but she knew that Tess didn't always tell Kyle everything. That became clear to everyone once Tess told Kyle that she knew that Vikram was alive, and it became clear again when she told Kyle that before Jo she had another kid with someone else and she had put that baby up for adoption.

Jo slowly walked down the stairs that led to her living room. "Dad I need to talk to you." She said as she heard one of the dining room chairs scrape across the floor. She knew that her dad was walking into the living room and it seemed like everything in the world stopped. When she saw her dad standing by the living room couch she looked at him and then she started to feel like she was about to pass out. "Mom said that it is okay if Danny can live here for a while because Karen kicked him out of his house and he has no where else to go. He's going to start looking for a place of his own today." Jo had more things to say, but Kyle started talking.

"He's here isn't he?" Was all that Kyle could say and Jo felt like she was going to break down in tears. She wanted to lie and say that he wasn't, but she just couldn't lie.

"He stayed last night." Jo said quietly as she refused to look at her father.

Kyle saw Danny start to walk over to Jo, and he let out a soft sigh. "You can stay here Danny, but I don't want this to turn into where you stay for years." Kyle said as Danny kissed Jo's head. Danny knew that Kyle wasn't saying that to be mean. He didn't want to support Danny for years, and Danny understood that.

"Thank you Mr. Masterson." Danny said softly. He always spoke with his manners. Before his parents became his biggest enemies they taught him how to respect his elders, and even though his parents meant hardly anything to him anymore he still kept their lessons in his mind. Jo felt a small smile come across her face, but she knew that reality was going to hit soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Walking in the school Jo felt that all eyes were on her and Danny. She wasn't really shocked but she wished it wasn't happening. Jo always hated being in the center of attention which is why she always hung out with Rico before Danny returned to Green Grove. Danny could tell that Jo was uneasy with everyone starring at her so he tried to drop her hang, but Jo looked at him and tightened her grip. "I don't care. I'm use to people starring." Jo said softly as she gave Danny a reassuring smile.

When Jo got to her locker she dropped Danny's hand and started putting in her combination. Grabbing her English 12 book, since that was her first class, she let out a soft sigh and softly closed her locker door. Charlie was watching Jo as he walked up to her. "Masterson." Charlie said as he startled Jo. He was the last person that Jo wanted to talk to, but she looked at him and smiled anyways.

"Charlie, I realy can't talk right now. I need to get to class." Jo said hoping that Charlie would leave her alone. She had some type of past with Charlie and she didn't want that to be brought up in their conversation.

Jo saw the look on Charlie's face and knew that he was going to start talking about her and Danny. "So when did you and Danny decide to get together." He said ignoring the fact that Jo said she couldn't talk because she had class.

"It doesn't matter, okay. I really need to get to class. We have this project in English that I need to get started on." That wasn't a lie. Jo did have a project in English but it was more like a paper that was due today. She really just didn't want to talk to Charlie.

As soon as Charlie opens his mouth to say something Danny walks up behind him. "Is there a problem, Charlie?" Danny asked looking straight at Charlie. Danny was over protective of Jo, and he had been ever since he got back to Green Grove. Part of the reason why he didn't even want to come back to Green Grove was to protect not only Jo, but Lacey as well.

Charlie looked at Danny, and could tell that Danny wanted him away from Jo as soon as possible. "Desai, chill. I'm just talking to Jo." Charlie was just talking to Jo, but Jo felt very uncomfortable with the situation that she was in. She didn't want to be standing in the hallway talking to Charlie about her and Danny, and the past between her and Charlie.

Danny walked over to Jo and took her hand. "Let's go." He said, keeping an eye on Charlie. Danny looked very suspicious, but Jo knew that he was just trying to protect her. After all, he was getting her away from Charlie, and that's what she wanted.

While walking away Danny looked at Jo. "Are you okay?" He asked Jo softly as he kissed her head. Jo knew that she was okay but she just wanted away from everyone except for Danny. She wanted it to be the weekend so he was the only person that she had to worry about.

Jo smiled at Danny and nodded. More eyes locked on them when they walked into the English class, and even the English teacher, Ms. Waterbury, had a hard time keeping her eyes off of the couple. Why was this so weird for people? When Danny and Lacey dated (the second time), yes people looked but not like they are now.

Jo sat in her seat and took a breath. She felt like she was going to die. She wanted to be away from the school and away from Charlie the rest of the people that the school was filled with. Sitting in her desk Jo looked at Danny and gave him a small smile. Danny knew that it was a small fake smile, after all he did know when her smile was real.


End file.
